


Doemstic Bath Time

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Farts, Humour, M/M, wade is gross XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade plopped himself in the middle of the tub, completely ignoring the glare Peter was burning into the side of his skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doemstic Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).



Peter felt relaxed as he leaned back in the tub, letting the warm water soothe his tired aching muscles. He turned the radio onto a classical station, setting the volume to just above a low murmur, and let his eyes slip close. He hummed along with the instrumental shifts in crescendo, sinking deeper into the water, until his head was immersed, and the thrumming of the cello evolved to a darker rhythm, mesmerizing and lurid.

There was a disturbance in the water. 

Peter lifted his head, opening his eyes.

Wade plopped himself in the middle of the tub, completely ignoring the glare Peter was burning into the side of his skull. He splashed around for a while with a squeaking rubber duckie before hurling it at the toilet. It plopped in, splashing water all around the floor tiles. 

"Do you  _mind_?” 

Wade let out a loud, content groan, leaning back against the other end of the tub, arms folded behind his neck. “Nah, it’s cool, you can continue with your bath.”

"Asshole!" Peter splashed him. 

He clenched his teeth as Wade laughed, trying really hard to ignore the way his heart tightened in his chest when Wade tilted his head as smiled at him affectionately, because he was supposed to be  _angry_ , dammit, and Wade was cheating, with his crooked smile and his teasing eyes. 

"Come here," he cooed, lifting his hand for Peter. 

With a defeated sigh, Peter moved over to the other end of the tub, settling between Wade’s legs, back against his chest. He felt Wade’s arms come around him, holding him tightly, and he turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Wade’s neck, feeling at ease once again. 

A stream of rapid bubbles and a what sounded like a wet tuba shook him from his relaxed daze. 

"Wade! That’s fucking gross!" he yelled, trying to move away from him.

Wade tightened his hold, smirking down at Peter. “Embrace the natural aroma of manliness,” he said low into his ear. “Let it surround you with its awesome might.” He lifted his leg and let another one rip, loud and powerful. 

Peter groaned with disgust.

He noticed from the corner of his eye something dark and nearly round in shape floating between their legs.

—

Wade walked around with a bruise the size of a steroidal lemon on his head for the rest of the day. 

From that time on, Peter always kept the bathroom door locked whenever he felt the need to take a bath. 


End file.
